1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel tank cap body unit which is fitted to a fuel tank for storing fuel to be supplied to mainly an internal combustion engine and equipped with a filter for filtering fuel supplied to the engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles such as automobiles are generally mounted with fuel tanks for storing fuel for use in, for example, internal combustion engines and as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 51564/1979, such a fuel tank is equipped with a fuel pump for sucking and feeding fuel to an engine and arranged so that the space between the suction port of the fuel pump and the base of the fuel tank is maintained at a predetermined value by mounting thin short leg portions in the axial position of the base of the fuel pump and disposing the fuel pump in such a way that the leg portions are brought into contact with the base of the fuel tank.
However, the aforesaid means for setting the space between the suction port of the fuel pump and the base of the fuel tank using the leg portions by mounting the thin short leg portions in the axial potions of the base of the fuel pump with the base of the fuel tank as a reference may cause the product quality of the fuel tank cap body unit to vary in a case where the base of the fuel tank is uneven or tilted because the leading ends of the leg portions are not brought into contact with the base of the fuel tank stably, thus differentiating the tank-to-tank contact condition, and the space between the suction port of the fuel pump and the base of the fuel tank using the leg portions cannot be maintained at the predetermined value.
Particularly when the recessed portion formed on the base of the fuel tank conforms to the leading end portion of the leg, the contact portion is unable to contact the base portion of the fuel tank and the problem is that the space between the suction port and the base of the fuel tank cannot be maintained at the predetermined value.